


Voltron but it's Danganronpa

by Justin_Starfall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Starfall/pseuds/Justin_Starfall
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, Voltron Danganronpa crossover where the Voltron cast finds themselves part of School Killing LifeFeedback in the form of a comment is very appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

This was it, Shiro thought to himself, looking up at the large, looming building in front of him. Today is the day I start my new life at Hope’s Peak Academy. I may have made it here by pure luck, and I may not be on the same level as all those super talented high school students, but that can change. With that Shiro opened the huge double doors to the building, took one step inside, and immediately passed out.

 

When Shiro came to he was alone inside what looked like a classroom. Quickly scanning the room revealed that the windows were covered with metal boards, so that was no way out. There was also a surveillance camera, which looked like it was watching Shiro intensely. Feeling more than slightly creeped out by the camera, Shiro decided to leave through a door at the front of the classroom.

 

The hallway he entered was dimly lit, and for some reason the light was pink. He tried a few doors but most of them appeared to be locked. He spotted a few more cameras and decided they were definitely watching him, as at least one camera was following his movement. Keeping his eye on the camera, he continued down the hall, before ending in front of a large door, where a small group of people were gathered.

 

“About time,” a small boy dressed in green said, obviously annoyed. “Took you long enough.”

 

Shiro was slightly confused about what the boy was talking about, “Who? Me?” he asked.

 

“Noooooo,” the boy replied with so much sarcasm Shiro was surprised it didn’t become a physical object. “I’m just talking to the last person to arrive, which, would be you. So yes, you.”

 

This time a tall girl with white hair spoke up with a british accent, “The voice on the intercom said we needed to wait until all eight of us were here.”

 

Shiro quickly counted the amount of people in the room and confirmed, that there were 7 people, 8 once he included himself. “Then, I’m sorry… I guess. Look, I just woke up in some random classroom and-”

 

Shiro’s statement was cut off my a moody looking boy dressed in red, “I think we all did.”

 

People around the room started piping in their agreement, apparently they HAD all woken up in random classrooms, Shiro was just a late waker.

 

“Well I guess we should-”

 

Once again Shiro’s statement was cut off, this time by a voice over the intercom. “Puhuhu! Welcome students! I see all eight of you are here, that means if you make your way to the gym, I’ll explain what’s going to happen!”

 

“What’s going to happen?” Shiro repeated, confused, but nonetheless followed everyone else to the gym. 

 

Once they had all shuffled into the gym, Shiro scanned the room, but the only unusual thing was a black and white teddy bear sitting on top of a stage. However, as soon as Shiro started looking for a possible way out, the bear started moving.

 

“Puhuhu!” the bear shouted as it sprang to life. “Welcome students, to your new school life! I’m your principal, Monokuma! I hope you enjoy it here because you’ll be stuck here forever! Puhuhu!”

 

“Forever!?” A tanned boy wearing a green-ish coat cried, “But, but, I have family! I can’t just never see them again!”

 

“Oh, yeaaaaah,” Monokuma said, as if remembering something, “I forgot something, silly me. There is a way out!”

 

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his response until finally the dark-haired boy in red yelled, “Well what is it!?”

 

“You have to kill someone!” The silence in the room was stunning, and Monokuma tsked “You’d think you’d be excited to have a way out, but oh well. The rules are simple, if you kill a classmate, and no one discovers that you did it, you get to graduate and go home! Oh! But if you do graduate, everyone else dies! Puhuhu!”

 

“Just what kind of mad house are you running here!?” a boy with strangely purple skin and long white hair said to monokuma. “If you think we’ll kill each other just to get out of-”

 

“Oh but you will!” Monokuma said. “Speaking of, I have a little surprise I need to set up! You eight can talk amongst yourselves in the meantime! Puhuhuhu!” Then Monokuma walked out the gym doors and they closed behind him, leaving eight very stunned kids behind.

 

Finally a large boy with a yellow headband nervously spoke up, “Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I’m Hunk, and I’m an Ultimate chef.”

 

The white-haired girl from earlier spoke up next, “I’m Allura, the ultimate…” She paused for a moment, as if debating whether she should share her ultimate skill or not, “Ultimate princess. And this is Coran, the ultimate butler.”

 

“Yep, that’s me,” said an orange haired man with a mustache.

 

“Lotor, ultimate military leader,” the purple skinned boy said.

 

“Keith, ultimate pilot,” said the moody boy in red from where he was leaning against the wall.

 

“The name’s Lance, the ultimate, and I mean ultimate, sharpshooter.” The dark-skinned boy said.

 

“Well, I’m Pidge, ultimate hacker” said the boy in green, pushing up his glasses, then pointing at Shiro, “And that just leaves you.”

 

Shiro nervously rubbed the back of his head “Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro, I’m the ultimate lucky student.”

 

“Oh,” Allura said, “You’re the one who won the lottery, I would say congratulations but I don’t think any of us are lucky to be here.”

 

“Yeah…” Shiro said, then suddenly Monokuma’s voice was back over the intercom.

 

“Students, your surprise is ready! Please head to the media room to see it!”

 

“Well, guess we’d better go,” Lance said, and all eight of them started walking towards the media room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma shows the students their "surprise," aka the first motivation.

All eight of the students shuffled into the media room, where rows of computers were sitting on desks. Only eight computers were on, and each one had a piece of paper with a student’s name on it. As soon as the students sat down at their computers, a large screen in the front of the room turned on, Monokuma’s face being broadcasted on it.

 

“I finally got the surprise ready! Puhuhu!” Monokuma said from the screen, “It’s the first motivation! On each of your computers is a video, which will motivate you to get killing! So get watching kids!” and with that the screen at the front of the room turned off.

 

Shiro looked around and saw that the other students were putting on headphones and watching their videos, so Shiro did the same. On the screen, Shiro saw a missing poster for his friend Matt, who had gone missing just months ago. Monokuma’s voice accompanied the image, “Despite what many cops have ruled, Matt Holt is not dead, and is very well alive… for now. If one were to graduate from his class, he might just have a chance of reuniting with his lost high school friend. But if not…” The image on the screen changed, it was still Matt’s missing poster, but there were now ominous blood splatters on it, X’s over Matt’s eyes, and a large pink stamp with just one word, “DEAD”. 

 

That was enough, Shiro thought, shaking slightly as he took his headphones off. He looked over and saw Lance crying, while Keith was patting his shoulder and attempting to comfort him, keyword, attempting.

 

“Hey, hey, buddy. It’s alright, at least you’re still alive,” Keith said, sincerely trying to help.

 

“How will it be alright?!” Lance shouted at him, “They have my family Keith, my fami-” before he could even finish his sentence was broken off by a sob. 

 

Keith continued trying to comfort him, “It’s okay, we’ll get out of here, right Shiro?” he said, turning to Shiro as he spoke.

 

“Yeah, we’ll all get out of here, and we’ll all be just fine,” Shiro said, but he wasn’t sure if he really believed that.

 

“For now, let’s get something to eat,” Allura said, stepping towards Lance, Keith, and Shiro. “Me and Coran saw a cafeteria when we woke up, I’m sure there’s plenty of food there.”

 

“Yeah!” Hunk chimed in, “I could make us all something really tasty!”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Shiro said, then turned to Lance, “You okay? Do you need any help?”

 

“I’m fine,” the boy mumbled before standing up, “but thanks.”

 

When they all got to the cafeteria, it was indeed fully stocked with food. Hunk was practically geeking out over everything in there. “This is some high tech equipment! And high quality ingredients!” he picked up a bag of chicken breasts, “I heard that they fully pamper these chickens before killing them, to make sure the meat is just right! Then, to kill the chickens, they carefully take a knife and cut it in three spots, then they-”

 

Pidge looked like he was gonna be sick, “Can we please not talk about the food that way?”

 

“I agree,” Lotor said, also looking disturbed by the way Hunk described the process.

 

“Oh, right, sorry,” Hunk said, “But trust me when I say I’m about to make the best meal you’ve ever eaten!”

 

While Hunk stayed in the kitchen, the rest of the students walked out and took a seat at one of the tables. Suddenly, Monokuma’s face came up on a TV Screen in the cafeteria. “There’s one more thing I forgot to mention. Each of you have a s mall device called a student handbook, in this handbook are not only the school’s rules, but also personal information, and they’re a way to get into certain rooms and lockers. That’s all! Puhuhu!”

 

Shiro checked his pocket and there was indeed a cell phone looking device. He started scrolling through the rules. It was mostly simple rules, such as when lights out was, but later on down the list it got more specific. One rule stated you could only kill a maximum of two people, though Shiro knew he wouldn’t be killing even one.

 

“After a murder, a school trial will occur?” Allura read out loud, still looking at her handbook. Shiro swiped to the next rule and sure enough there it was. “Not only is he expecting us to kill each other, but then he wants us to convict our friends of murder? Just what sort of horror house are we in?” Allura said, incredulous.

 

Before anyone could respond however, Hunk brought the food out. “Voila!” The ultimate chef said, putting the large food dish down on the table. “Baked Chicken Parmesan!”

 

Everyone served themselves then chowed down. It was obvious they were all hungry, as no one said a word the entire time. It wasn't until all the food was gone that Lance finally cried, “Hunk my man, you were right. That was the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

 

“I agree,” Allura said, her hands resting on her lap, “The food was quite delicious, thank you.”

 

“Awww, geez, thanks guys,” Hunk said, blushing slightly and looking away.

 

“They don’t call you ‘The ultimate chef’ for nothing,” Pidge said, trying to scrape up the last bit of food on his plate with his fork.

 

“It’s getting late,” Coran said, standing up. “I suggest we all head on up to bed and hit the hay.”

 

Shiro yawned and nodded “I can agree with that.”

 

Everyone else murmured agreement, and they all started heading up to bed. As they walked, Coran and Allura whispered to each other. Even when Shiro stopped where his room was, they continued walking and talking together. Shiro just figured they had rooms close to each other, and thought nothing of it. He then got into bed and fell asleep. It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was awoken by a piercing scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body is found and the crew gathers evidence for the first class trial

Shiro jumped out of bed and ran to the source of the scream. It led him to Allura’s room, where Allura was covering her mouth and pointing in horror. The reason why was evident. On the ground, not more than a few feet from Allura’s bed was Coran’s dead body. Before Shiro could react, Keith ran up behind, holding a knife.

 

“What happened?! Who screamed?” Keith asked, then saw Coran and lowered his knife, “Oh no…”

 

An announcement then came on the speakers, “That’s three people who found the body! All students must now look for evidence before the class trial begins. I’ve sent details about the case to your student handbooks. Good luck! Puhuhu!”

 

By that time, more people had arrived and all eight, no, make that seven of the living students were there. Allura shakily got out of bed, “Well. You heard the bear, let’s look for clues.”

 

Shiro nodded then pulled out his handbook. A “Monokuma file” was on there, and Shiro opened it up and started reading, “Victim, Coran Heironymus Wimbleton Smythe. Cause of death, trauma to the head caused by a blunt object. Time of death, four thirty-three AM.”

 

“I was sleeping at that time,” Allura said, in a daze, “How did I not hear it? There should have been some noise.”

 

No one said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing. If Coran had died in Allura’s room, she was a prime suspect. Finally Lance spoke up, “Come on princess, let’s look for clues.”

 

Everyone then broke off, and Shiro started by searching the body. There was a bloody spot on his head, where something very heavy had obviously hit it. There were no signs of a struggle though, which Shiro found off. There was also a hand towel off to the side, and Shiro picked it up to help with the trial. Shiro then looked around the room but couldn’t find the murder weapon.

 

Shiro then went to the incinerator to see if the culprit deposited any evidence there. Lance was already there, looking around. 

 

“Did you find anything?” Shiro asked Lance, and the boy shook his head.

 

“Nothing. If the killer did dump the evidence here, he already incinerated it.”

 

“Alright, thanks,” Shiro said, and gave the area a once over once more. He even checked to see if the incinerator was still warm, but it was cool to the touch.

 

Next Shiro moved to the kitchen, where Lotor and Allura were looking around. Allura noticed Shiro and waved at him. Shiro made his way to where the two were standing.

 

“Did you find anything?” He asked, looking at the kitchen.

 

Allura shook her head, “Just the dishes from last night’s dinner,” She said, pointing to the sink where all the washed dishes were.

 

“Did Hunk wash all of them?” Shiro asked, looking at the large amount of dishes.

 

“He must have, because we all went to bed after dinner,” Allura said, “But it does look like more dishes than we used. And does Hunk really need to use both a frying pan and a baking sheet?”

 

Shiro then looked at the stove, and saw that it was preheated to 425 degrees. Shiro then turned to Lotor, “Why is the stove on?” he asked.

 

Lotor looked at the stove and studied it quickly before shrugging. “Perhaps Hunk was planning to make breakfast, but was interrupted when Allura screamed,” He said

 

“Yeah… maybe…” Shiro said.

 

Shiro was about to leave to check the room again when Monokuma’s voice came over the intercom, “Alright kiddos, that’s more than enough time to gather evidence. It’s time for a class trial! Puhuhu! Please make your way to the elevator at the end of the hall.”

 

Shiro looked at Lotor and Allura and nodded, then the three of them headed for the elevator. The other four students were there as well, and together they walked into the elevator and descended to some sort of basement. Awaiting them was a circle of 8 stands, though one of them was occupied with a picture of Coran, his face crossed out with blood. Monokuma sat in a throne at the front of the room.

 

“If everyone would please take their places, then the first ever class trial will commence!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today! Yaaaayyy!!! The chapters were short and I had time so I figured I'd just do two updates.
> 
> But since the trial won't be until next chapter, you guys can guess who you think the culprit is, and put it in the comments. Bonus points if you can say exactly how they did it.


End file.
